


so i packed my things and ran

by lanvaldear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanvaldear/pseuds/lanvaldear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this is an opportunity for freedom, and you feel like screaming at the idea that you'd pass it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i packed my things and ran

You're going a little stir-crazy, here in the castle. Frequently you find your mind wandering, imagining what it's like to feel the air on your cheeks and warmth on your arms and shoulders. You know, vaguely, what the ocean and beach is like, what an island with bright colors and secret hidden places is like, but that's only from a memory. And as wonderful as memories can be, they don't measure up to the real thing. And those feelings you get from those memories...well, they're hers. After all, you're a Nobody—you can't feel.

Silly, silly, hopeful, lost little bird. You're not even supposed to exist. A curious thing shoots through your empty, hollow chest, and you wonder if this is what it's like to have nothing at all, to have nothing to lose.

And that's why you bring the chains to your hands, one day. Darkness clings to your soft, flawless skin (the bruises are hidden underneath, you see), and you hate its smell. You want to scrub it away, make it so it never touches you again. That empty place in your chest tightens and it feels like fire throughout your body.

This is what it's like to be angry, isn't it, you think. The sketchbook lay forgotten at your chair in your room—no, your cage. The crayons are broken, crumbling to dust, and it only makes your hands tighten around the weapon that should have never fallen into your hands. It's a little silly, you think, that you never tried this before.

There's a plan, you know A plan to use you to hurt someone you've never actually met. And, oh, how they'd thought they could use you to do horrible things, terrible things, things that give you nightmares and keep you up all night the few times you try to act like a normal girl and try the sleep thing. Partially, you think, you've gotten strength from her memories. The boy's bright, unwavering smile makes your chest flutter a little bit, and the boy with the silver hair would make your heart jump and stutter and sing if you had a heart.

But you remember his green, green eyes, and you don't want to hurt someone so close to him, really. The boy—the keybearer, they say—is coming here, and then he'll be turned in to a puppet.

A puppet, like you. And more than anything, you can't let that happen, because you don't want to hurt something so good. You know he's good, from the bottom of your not-heart, and memories that don't belong to you and shouldn't be shared with even you flash through your mind.

You're not Marluxia.

The chains rattle in your hands, and your breath quickens. It had been over so quickly, so surprisingly quickly that you're not sure it even happened. For all you know, this could be a dream, a wonderful dream. At your feet, Larxene and Marluxia lay wrapped in chains. It had been remarkably easy to find the memories of their Somebodies and bring them to the surface. You'd felt a tinge of regret for using such a dirty trick. But then again...Your skin crawls and you swallow hard around a lump in your throat when your eyes rest on Marluxia.

And suddenly, you don't regret it. Axel watches you with those brilliant green eyes (they're not like his). To your surprise—what a day for surprises it's been—Axel jerks his head toward the doors. You watch him, warily; can you really trust him, truly? He's a member of the Organization. If you leave and he allows it, he'll be branded a traitor. Axel still says nothing, but his eyes bore into yours and you, for some reason, think he's being sincere.

Strange, that. But this is an opportunity for freedom, and you feel like screaming at the idea that you'd pass it up. You wonder what Axel will tell the others when they realize what had happened. Maybe he'll tell them you're dead, that you lost control and incapacitated Larxene and Marluxia while you just...disappeared.

Your trembling hands wrap around the handle of the door, and when you pull it open, you're face-to-face with the boy from her memories. Your breath catches, and you wonder why a smile and blue, blue eyes can make you actually feel a stirring of something.

“You don't want to come in here.” The words tumble past your lips, and your voice is hoarse from disuse. “It's not a good place.”

“Well,” he says, and he takes your hand and you catch flashes of his memories. A closing door, a girl with red hair, and the boy with the silver hair and a reassuring smile, and four words hanging in the distance between two once-enemies. “Good thing I came by, huh?” He squeezes your hand, lightly, and it's insistent and warm and safe. “Come on.”

“Okay,” you whisper, and you follow the boy far, far away from your prison.


End file.
